My New Friend
by Evelyn200
Summary: "When I wished for some friends, a blue talking hedgehog was not what I had in mind."


**_My New Friend_**

 **I wrote this story awhile ago, but forgot to upload it.**

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I'd always been alone. After my parents careers took off, they started spending less and less time with me. Now I only got to see them a few times a year. As a young child I was practically raised by my maid, butler and grandfather because my mum and dad were too busy for me. My mum was a famous actress and my dad was a business man. My parents loved me, I knew they did. They gave everything I'd ever need, except the one thing that I really wanted; For them to come home and stay.

Nobody understood how lonely and isolated I felt. Everybody assumed I should be happy because I lived in a huge Manson with servants and I got everything I asked for. But nobody knew that I would give it all up in a second just to have a real friend by my side.

I stood outside my bedroom window on my balcony, gazing up at the night sky, the stars shinning brightly. I wore my light blue pajamas with matching slippers. My eyes closed as a cool breeze swept pass me, ruffling my hair. I sighed, opening my eyes and staring at the ground below, the loneliness falling over me once again.

A bright glow caused my eyes to snap back to the sky. A white light lite up the entire sky. I caught sight of something in the distance falling from the sky. A shooting star? Quickly, I clasped my hands together, closed my eyes, and made a wish.

Returning my gaze to the sky, I frowned upon noticing the falling star had vanished. I hoped I managed to make my wish before it disappeared. Sighing, I backtracked to my opened window, my gaze never leaving the sky as I locked the windows and pulled the curtains over to cover the glass.

I glanced up at the clock. It was midnight. My grandfather, butler and maid were all fast asleep, as I should had been. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get to sleep, so I'd given up and decided to get some fresh air. I felt a little bit more at ease, but also still restless, but I should at least try to sleep or else I'll be tired for tomorrow.

I slipped into bed and rolled onto my side. Giving the closed window with last look of longing, I closed my eyes, repeating my wish over and over in my mind until sleep finally claimed me.

 _I wish I had a true friend_

It felt as if I'd just fallen asleep before I was suddenly awakened by a loud splash outside. Groggily, I sat up in bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. I stared at the closed window, deciding weather to investigate the noise or resume sleeping. With a sigh, I climbed out of bed and walked to my window, peaking out of the curtain.

I noticed several ripples dancing along the surface of the pool, along with a large dark shape at the bottom of the pool. A cat? But why didn't the alarm go off?

Shaking my head, I decided to abandon those questions for now, that poor cat needed my help. I bolted out of my room and raced down the stairs. The thought of waking my maid, butler or even grandfather floated to the surface of my mind, but I dismissed those ideas. This poor cat wouldn't last that long. I had to save it.

Without hesitation, I dove into the pool. At the bottom, I spotted the... cat? Upon seeing it up close, it definitely was not a cat. The strange creature was blue with spikes along his back and head. He wore red and white shoes, and white gloves. It was unlike anything I'd ever encountered before. Resuming my task of saving the odd creature, I reached out a hand and grasped his wrist. For a split second, we locked eyes, his expression was pure shock upon seeing me. I dragged the creature - hedgehog? - to the surface and hoisted him up onto the platform before pulling myself up beside him.

Leaning forward, the blue hedgehog started coughing and spluttering out the excess water that had invaded his lungs.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from the strange creature, so imagine my surprise when it replied.

"Yeah. Thank you." He smiled gratefully up at me.

I blinked in surprise, taking aback that this creature could speak and in English too. "Y-You can speak?" I said, unable to keep the shock from my voice.

"Naturally, why not," he asked, seeming confused by my statement as if it were a normal thing for animals to talk.

"Wow, you're really talking," I exclaimed, amazed. "I'm Chris! And you are? What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic," he replied, smiling. "Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Sonic..." I repeated, smiling. "It is nice to meet you, Sonic? How did you end up in my pool?"

Sonic sighed and scatached the back of his head. "I was chased by these men in uniforms."

"The police?"

"Probably." Sonic shrugged, not caring. "I don't know why everybody was after me."

"Well, uh, it isn't common to see a large, blue hedgehog, so it's no wonder your appearance caused quite a commotion," I stated, chuckling.

"Well," Sonic said as he stood up, "thanks for the save, kid, but I really should get going. My friends are on this planet somewhere and I have to find them before anybody else does."

I watched Sonic begin to fall away, my heart quicking with evey step he took, searching for some kind of excuse to make him stay, even just for tonight.

"Uh, S-Sonic!" The words came out before I could stop them.

Sonic stopped and turned around to face me, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "Yeah?"

After gaining Sonic's attention, I realized I had no idea what to say. Nervously, I lowered my gaze and fidgeted with my hands. "Well, uh, maybe you should spend the night here. It's late and I'm sure you're exhausted after being chased by the police half the night."

Sonic looked off to the side, considering my offer. I anxiously bounced on the tip of my feet as I watched him. With a smile and thumbs up, Sonic said, "Sure, why not?"

Relief flooded through me upon hearing the words. "Right this way, Sonic."

I led Sonic into my mansion, making sure to lock the double doors behind him before proceeding up the stairs towards my room. Sonic ventured into the room, observing my bedroom. I couldn't help smiling at the amazed look on his face.

"Wait here. I'll go get you a towel." Without waiting for a reply, I left the hedgehog alone in my room. I grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and returned to my room. "I'm ba-" I stopped in mid-sentence upon arriving at an empty room, no sign of Sonic anywhere. "Sonic!" I called.

No answer.

I sighed, guessing the hedgehog had reconsidered my offer and took off. Maybe he just agreed to stay to spare my feelings, then when he saw an oppotunity to escape, he took it. I hang my head, despair and loneliness falling over me.

"Your house is huge, Chris," came a familiar voice.

I walked out onto my balcony, cocking up head upstairs and spotted Sonic standing on my roof, over looking the garden. I smiled in relief. He'd stayed after all. "I thought you-"

"-Left?" Sonic questioned, grinning as he met my gaze. "I promised to stay here tonight and I always keep my promises." Sonic leapt off the roof and landed on the balcony with ease. "This is one sweet house you've got here, Chris," Sonic said as he returned to my bedroom, I followed.

"Thanks, Sonic." I smiled, then suddenly remembered the towl I was holding. The whole reason I'd left the room in the first place. "Oh, here. You'll catch a cold if you stay wet."

Without hesitation, Sonic took the towel. "Thanks, buddy." He proceeded to dry his fur with the towel. I was used to animals licking themselves clean, that it was interesting to watch one dry themselves with a towel, all by them self too.

Probably feeling my gaze upon him, Sonic glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Emarassed at being caught staring, I immediately averted my gaze. "N-Nothing... It's just... I've never seen a blue, talking hedgehog before..." I lamely said, cringing how weak my voice sounds. I glanced back up at Sonic, surprised to see him smiling back at me.

"That's because I'm one of kind," Sonic proudly stated, giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

I smiled. "So, uh, where did you come from?"

"Another world, I think," Sonic replied, scratching the back of his head in uncertainty.

"Really? How did you get here?"

"To be honest, I have no idea, I think it might've had something to do with chaos control."

I blinked in confusion. "Cauos control? What's that?"

"Well... It's was happen when all seven chaos emeralds are together."

"chaos emeralds?"

Sonic sighed in exasperation. "It's a long, complicated story, kid. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Right now, I really need some sleep." To prove his point, Sonic yawned loudly.

"Of course, Sonic. You can sleep in one of the guests rooms. My maid hardly ever goes in there unless we have somebody over."

"Nah, I'll just sleep on the roof. It'll be safer that way."

"Oh, okay. If that's what you want."

Without another word, Sonic stepped out onto the balcony and jumps onto the railing, moving into a comfortable position before closing his eyes. I watched Sonic's relaxed form for a few moments, still trying to decided if this was a dream or reality. If it was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

I stepped out onto the balcony, my gaze downcasted. "Sonic..."

"Hmmm..." came his reply.

I glanced up at him to see his eyes were still shut.

"Um..."

Probably sensing my uneasiness, Sonic opened his eyes and looked over at me, flashing a kind smile as encouragement to continue.

"I... I want to help you search for your friends," I said with as much determination as I could master.

Sonic's expression faded into surprise.

"I know that I'm just a kid and I might be more of a hinder than a help, but I will do whatever I can to help you and your friends return home if you'll let me."

I was surprised when Sonic started smiling. "Sure! Under one condition." I frowned. "You let my friends and I stay at this sweet cribe of yours."

I smiled. "Of course!"

"Okay, then. You've got yourself a deal, Chris." Sonic leapt off the railing and approuched me, holding out a hand.

Reluctantly, I reached forward and shook his hand. "Deal!" I repeated, smiling.

"Now, if you don't mind, I really need some sleep." Sonic stiffed a yawn and stretched. "Running from cops all night really tires you out." Sonic returned to his place on the roof and settle down into a laid back position, arms supporting the back of his head.

"Sure, Sonic," I said, smiling.

With one last glance at Sonic, I stepped back into my room, closing the door, but kept it unlock. Kicking off my blue slippers, I settled back into bed, my mind still reeling over what just happened. Was this a dream? Or reality? Was I just seeing things? Would he still be here in the morning? All these questions raced through my mind, but I was left without a single answer.

Maybe... this was fate... Maybe Sonic was sent here to be my friend...

* * *

 **I hope you like it! Don't forget to review to let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
